Double Trouble
by DeadStroke
Summary: Lincoln discover two gorgeous girl and is in double trouble between them. Will he get out now this ?
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_ _Love Struck_

Saturday Morning arose in the Royal Woods and the sun light hit the Loud Resistance. The sunlight hit Lincoln eyes with cause him to awake. Lincoln got up and itch his eyes. _"Man what time is it ?"_ Lincoln thought as he yawns. Lincoln hope off from bed and stretch. He got ready putting on his orange polo and pull up his jeans. After he got ready, he walk out of his room and notice everybody esle were still in bed. _"Huh I guess early bird gets the worm"_ Lincoln said joke chuckling. He went to the bathroom and did his duty as usual. Today Lincoln was going to see Clyde at the "Gus and Grub Arcade" to play a couples games with him to start off the weekend. Lincoln got out and saw the bathroom line already.

"Hey brah, seems you got up first" Luna said with a tired tone.

"Yep, early bird gets the worm" Lincoln joke

"Ha .. Ha ... I get it" Laun said yawning

Lincoln walk back to his room to grab some quater and change for the arcade. He walk out and headed out to the arcade. Lincoln made it to the Arcade and walk in to see Clyde sitting in a booth, waving at him.

"Hey Lincoln" Clyde said smiling

"Hey Clyde, did you bring change or money ?" Lincoln ask

"Umm yeah I got 10 bucks from my dad" Clyde responded holding the money

"Want share a large pizza ?" Lincoln asking

"Yeah I kinda hungry anyways ... here you go" Clyde reply giving Lincoln the money

Lincoln walk over the cash register and saw Bobby standing there smiling.

"Hey Bobby, I can get 1 large pizza" Lincoln said slamming the money on the counter

"Sure Lincoln, It may take a few minutes so you may have to wait around" Bobby said

"No problem, get give me a hollar" Lincoln said walking away

Lincoln walk up to Clyde and sit in front of him

"They said it may take a while, so you want to play some games ?" Lincoln ask pulling out his quaters and change

"Yeah let's do it" Clyde responded with enthusiasm

Lincoln and Clyde went around the arcade and play all the games at each station. Some where shooting, racing, and fighting games. Most of them, they were good at it and some even show there high scores with there inial "CMB". After couple of gaming, Bobby yell out for Lincoln at the cash register for the pizza he order.

"Hey Lincoln! Your pizza is ready!" Bobby yell out

"Hey Thanks Bobby" Lincoln said grabbing the box

Lincoln holding the box of pizza in his hand, walk up to Clyde playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Hey Clyde I got the pizza, you want to chow down ?" Lincoln ask staring at Clyde

"What !? ... wait ... Im ... IM ON FIRE LINCOLN!" Clyde responded dancing aggressively

"Hmm okay ill be over at the booth waiting" Lincoln said

Lincoln walk to the booth where they sat last time and pop open the pizza which he saw a large pepperoni in front of him. _"Hmm Clyde missing out on this"_ Lincoln thought. Lincoln grab a slice and was about to devour the pizza, until he saw a girl walk in. Oh not just not some regular girl, but a one young bruentte girl walk in the arcade. She dress likes a hipster with sunset color tank top with blue shorts and her hair was wavy with advisor on top. Lincoln was appealed looking at her walking to the cash register. _"Wow she looks beautiful"_ Lincoln thought still holding the pizza to his mouth. Clyde came back staggering to the booth and looking burn out with sweat coming down his face.

"Hey Lincoln" Clyde said with drain tone

"Oh Hey Clyde" Lincoln said facing Clyde

"Im so exhausted, but at least I got the high score Lincoln" Clyde said slowly eating his pizza

"That's great Clyde! do you see that girl by the cash register ?" Lincoln ask pointing at the cash register

Clyde slightly tilt his head to left

"You mean that old lady Lincoln ?" Clyde ask with confusion

"What !?" Lincoln responded looking

Lincoln got up and turn out to see a old lady buying a soda at the cash register.

"I mean she does look nice" Clyde compliment

"No not her, there was a bruentte girl that came in awhile ago and she look ... amazing" Lincoln said sitting back down

"Huh well I hope we see her again" Clyde finishing his pizza

"Yeah ... next time"


	2. chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Two's The Charm_

Lincoln sat in a booth eating pizza with Clyde. Both were too quite because the pizza was so delicious and there mouth were full. After they were finish with the box of pizza they decided to head back to Lincoln house to play games and relax. On the way back, Lincoln tried his best not to think about that bruentte girl back at the arcade and not to talk about it with Clyde. "I really hope I do see that bruentte girl again" Lincoln thought as they arrive at Lincoln House. Both went inside the house and immediately went to claim the Tv before anyone else can. Luckily everybody was busy doing there own thing or out the house.

"So what game do you want to try Clyde?" Lincoln ask looking through his games

"Hmm let's try Rezdent Eve 5 again" Clyde responded

"You sure? Last time we tried, you freak out and ran out the house" Lincoln said handing him the other controller

"Yeah but this time I won't" Clyde said

"Okay then" Lincoln said

Lincoln started the game and setup up the survival mode for both of them. Lincoln started to notice Clyde shaking and jittery. "Come on Clyde, just relax. You got me. I'll help you and protect you" Lincoln said trying to encourage Clyde. Soon the game started and both were killing zombies, firing guns non stop, and grinding a lot of points. Clyde started to relax and got really into the game. Lincoln was on fire, killing zombies from left to right, throwing grenades around seeing them exploded and graining lots of points. Clyde was picking it up real quick and got good as Lincoln was. Both were really into it, but then Lincoln couldn't help to look outside to see a blonde hair girl walking by. Without concentration to the game, Lincoln got bitten and die which cause the game is say "Your Dead". Clyde was shock after he died.

"Lincoln, why did you died! We had tons of points like 50,000! We could have gotten A or B rank!" Clyde yell in frustration

Lincoln was too focus on the blonde girl outside. She was as gorgous looking and beautiful. Wearing a red flannel with shorts and her hair was freely. Lincoln ran to the kitchen window, placing his face on the window eyeing the blonde girl. "Wow she looks beautiful as the bruentte" Lincoln thought still having his face on the window. Clyde started walking to where Lincoln was and question him.

"Uhh buddy you okay ?" Clyde ask with concern

"Huh ? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine. Do you see that girl outside ?" Lincoln responded

Clyde look outside and saw Ronnie Anne coming up to the house.

"You mean Ronnie Anne ?" Clyde said

"What !?" Lincoln said

There was a knock at the door and Lincoln went to answer the door to see Ronnie Anne standing there.

"Hey Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said as she walk in

"Oh Hey Ronnie Anne ... what are you doing here" Lincoln ask closing the door

"Oh I just wanted to hangout with you because I was bored at my house. I was going to contact you, but my phone died" Ronnie Anne responded as she sat on the couch

"Oh well alright then" Lincoln said

"Ooh you guys playing Rezdent Eve 5!" Ronnie Anne said as started playing the game

"What girl Lincoln? You mean the bruentte girl?" Clyde whisper

"No there was a blonde hair girl, I mean she was gorgeous looking as the bruentte" Lincoln responded

"Lincoln! You think every girl is gorgeous looking!" Clyde stated

"I know, but the two girls I saw ... they have something ..." Lincoln said

"Oh yeah, and whats that 'something' Lincoln" Clyde ask

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out. You stay here and play with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said

"What!? Ronnie Anne is a aggressive player" Clyde said

"Im sure you guys will get a A rank. Okay I'll be right back Clyde" Lincoln said

"Oh Ronnie Anne! I'll be right back. I'm going to get some chips for all of us" Lincoln said

"Okay" Ronnie Anne said focusing on the game instead

Lincoln ran out the door and chasing after the blonde hair girl. After couple of blocks, Lincoln stop and saw the bruentte girl from the arcade inside the diner sitting. "Huh well I'll get to know her first" Lincoln said running towards the diner. Lincoln slowly walk in the diner and saw the bruentte girl sitting on a stool, sipping a milkshake with side of fries. "Well see what you got Lincoln". Walking up to the bruentte girl, she took notice of Lincoln and gave him a smirk. Lincoln took a seat beside her and order a side of fries while he was added it.

"Whats up?" Lincoln ask looking at her

"How you doing" The bruentte replied

"I'm good, but your beauty is what I'm persuin" Lincoln said smiling

The bruentte giggle looking away from him and Lincoln got his side order of fries.

"I'm about to win the lottery" Lincoln said eating a fry

"How?" The bruentte ask

"Your seven digits right now" Lincoln said giving her a sly smile

The bruentte return the smile and face her direction towards Lincoln

"You live around here?" The bruentte ask sipping her milkshake

"Yeah just down the street, couple of blocks" Lincoln responded eating another fry

"You should give me a call sometimes" The bruentte said giving Lincoln her number

The bruentte got up and took a second looking at Lincoln

"The name Alice by the way" Alice said walking away from Lincoln

Lincoln sat there looking at Alice walking away from him and right before she left. Alice gave Lincoln a wink and walk out into the street. "Well I think I did good" Lincoln said eating a fry. After Lincoln was done eating and paying for his fries, he walk to "Flips Food and Fuel" to get a bag of chips for Ronnie Anne and Clyde. When he walk inside the store, he got greeted by Flip and started walking around the store trying to find the right chips they all like. After grabbing his chips, he saw the blonde girl standing beside the nacho cheese dispenser and remember that Flip left his socks inside it that one time. That moment even gross him out. Lincoln walk up to the blonde.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get nachos here" Lincoln said walking up to the blonde

"Whys that?" The blonde ask

"Flip the owner, left his sock inside the cheese dispenser once and squeeze the cheese back inside it" Lincoln responded

"Uggh nevermind ... Thanks, what else is good here beside nachos ?" The blonde ask putting back the nacho bag

"There's Flips Shakies, those are the best" Lincoln said pointing at the shake dispenser

"Oh really? Let's see" The blonde said walking to the dispenser

Lincoln walk to the cash register to buy his chips and after he bought it he waited outside for the blonde to come out. When he heard the door open, he walk to the blonde with a smile.

"So how is it?" Lincoln ask smiling

"It's delicious!" The blonde replied with satisfaction

"It's the only good thing in Flip's" Lincoln joke chuckling

The blonde chuckles with Lincoln and smiles.

"Do you live around here?" The blonde ask sipping her smoothie

"Yeah just down this street" Lincoln responded giving her a sly smile

"I'm new around here, I came from Colorado and move here to experience the 'town' as my mom usually says" The blonde said

"Really? Well I'm sure that you'll like it here" Lincoln said

"Oh I'm name is Jessica Hemygen" Jessica said smiling

"I'm name is Lincoln Loud" Lincoln said

Halfway he saw a car pull up and Jessica older sister roll down her window to see Lincoln with Jessica.

"Come on Jessica, mom told to me pick you up"

"Oh okay, well see you later Lincoln and here" Jessica said handing him her number

"Okay later Jessica" Lincoln said waving

The car sped off and Lincoln walk back home feeling proud of himself. When he made it home, Lincoln saw Clyde and Ronnie Anne going add it to the game.

"Hey guys, I brought the chips we all like" Lincoln said walking towards them

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were too busy into the game so Lincoln just place the chips on the coffee table in front of them. Lincoln walk to sit right beside Clyde and watching them killing zombies non stop.

"Wow you guys got 90,000 points"


	3. chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_ Feelings

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde were all playing together, but this time it was a different game. Sure it was a zombie playing game and each one of them were into it while eating the chips on the coffee table. 'Call Zombies' is that what they were playing. All three were good and have survived at round 39. "Come on, one more round" Lincoln said moving around. Clyde got corner up by pack full of zombies and Ronnie Anne ran out of ammo. It was a struggle helping Clyde back up and hoping that the zombies would drop full ammo at anytime, but suddenly Ronnie Anne got down and Clyde as well. Lincoln was by himself trying to dodge the zombies and firing non stop. Soon he ran out of ammo and decided to end it there by letting the zombies eat him.

"Uggh none of the zombies drop full ammo" Lincoln complain laying back on the couch

"I know! I been waiting for one of them to drop it too" Ronnie Anne added

"I been shooting all of them and I still get down" Cyde complain eating a chip

"At least we made it close the round 39" Lincoln concluded smiling

"Yeah last time we only got to 20" Ronnie Anne said rolling her eyes "Anyways I got to get going, don't want to worry my mom"

Ronnie Anne hop right off the couch and head for the door.

"Later Lame-o" Ronnie Anne said walking out

Lincoln sat there munching on the chips while Clyde look at Lincoln with a unusual glare.

"What?" Lincoln said with a mouth full of chips

"So what did you find out between these two 'gorgeous' girls Lincoln" Clyde ask with a rise eyebrow

"Oh well I find out the blonde girl name 'Jessica' live from Colorado and move here not to long ago ... and the bruentte ... I haven't really got anything beside her number and name" Lincoln stated holding out two numbers

"Lincoln you have feelings for both ... you just can't choose both of them!? You have to choose one of them Lincoln" Clyde said folding his arms

"I know Clyde ... but isnt that why your my best friend?" Lincoln said smiling

"Oh no Lincoln ... I'm not helping you out on this one, you got to deal with this yourself since you got caught up in both of them" Clyde said

" **Sigh**... Fine I'll just take them out on a 'date' and get to know them more ... Then I'll chose between them" Lincoln said slouching

"Good ... better then getting in trouble with one of them" Clyde got up off the couch and heading for the door. "See you later Buddy" Clyde said walking out

"Later Clyde" Lincoln said

Lincoln was stuck in between the both of them as he look at the both numbers that were given to Lincoln. _"Aggh man .. what I'm thinking"._ Later after he clean up the coffee table and putting away his console, he grab his phone and dial one of the girls number. Lincoln waited for awhile and heard the phone ringing into his ear until she finally answer.

"Umm Hello?" Lincoln said

"Oh who's this?" Alice ask

"It's that handsome devil from the diner" Lincoln said with sly tone

"Oh Hey, I thought you'll never call" Alice said giggling

"Oh nah, you know I want to hear that voice again" Lincoln said

Alice giggles again from the other line and Lincoln was satisfied with her already

"Oh I didn't get your name from the diner handsome, what is it?" Alice ask

"The name Lincoln Loud gorgeous" Lincoln chuckle

"Hmm that sounds like a great name, Lincoln ... so what's on your mind?" Alice ask

Lincoln nearly forgot about the question he ask, but finally came to him

"I was wondering if you want to spend another time together at a restaurant?" Lincoln ask

"Oh sure Lincoln, where at?" Alice responded giggling a little

At this point, he didnt even knew where to go at a restaurant _... What restaurant is the best_? ... Hmmm oh right! Da Longos!

"Ill take you out to Da Longos" Lincoln said

"That's my favorite place! Okay tomorrow at 6?" Alice ask

"Yeah 6 is good Alice" Lincoln said

"Okay good see you later Linky" Alice said giggling while she hung up

 _What!? No one ever called me that beside Leni._ Lincoln was suprise that she used a nickname for him already, even though that haven't know each other. _"I guess my flirting skills gone to far"_. Lincoln called the other number, but this time he was scared and nervous all sudden. The ringing even made him more nervous than before. After moments, a sweet voice talk through the phone and Lincoln was amused.

"Hello?" Jessica ask

"Oh Hey its me, Lincoln" Lincoln responded with a anxious tone

"Hey Lincoln! I been waiting for you to call ... seems like for days" Jessica said chuckling

Lincoln skip a heartbeat when he heard Jessica laugh. It sound so ... right and it felt so good when he hear her.

"Haha yeah I was sorta busy when I got back" Lincoln said

"So what's up Lincoln" Jessica ask with a happy tone

"I was wondering if you want to go out together and get to know each other" Lincoln responded nervously

"Hmm yeah for sure Lincoln! What time and where?"Jessica ask with joyness

 _Think Lincoln Think! Where does a girl from Colorado wants to do what she likes ... oh right._ _The forest of course Lincoln._

"Umm we could go for a hike and have a picnic on the way. Wednesday afternoon" Lincoln replied

"That's great! I love taking hikes with picnic! I'll bring some sandwiches and chips for the picnic" Jessica said

"Yeah I'll bring the blanket and some more food" Lincoln said

"Okay good, see you later Lincoln!" Jessica said as she hung up

Now let's see which path will I take ... Alice who is very gorgeous looking with those looks or ... Jessica whos also gorgeous and amazing ... I just have to make my decision after the two dates. Lincoln walk up to his room and lay flat of his face. " _Uggh_ _now I'm so nervous about Alice and Jessica with the first date ... I mean what could possibly gone wrong?"_ Lincoln lay in bed looking up the blank ceiling and thinking. He couldn't be more nervous than ever ... well other then playing games with Ronnie Anne. Lots of things hit Lincoln right in the brain and started running around his dome, consulty ask him with every bad questions and answers. Lincoln laid sideways facing the wall and he closed his eyes, trying to sleep away the headache.

"Well let see what happens tomorrow"

 **Hopefully you are enjoying this story so far and I really thank you for your reviews/favorites. I really appreciate it.** **No doubt about it.**


End file.
